Phantom of the Opera
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: ElizaxEdgar, Eliza POV. "Canta para mi, Eliza!" Comencé a cantar para él. Porque me dio algo que no pude rechazar. One Shot. Muerte de OC. Final Alternativo a El Fantasma de la Ópera. Letra traducida por mi.


_-Hell. Ojalá y no hubieras aceptado._

_Mi hermana menor me miraba aterrada._

_-Pero...es París! Y tengo una muy bellísima voz...o eso es lo que dicen._

_-Tu no superarás a la prima!_

_-Pero si se retiró!_

_-En el teatro donde actuarás estuvo el Fantasma de La ópera!_

_-¿No es emocionante?_

_-No. Da Miedo._

_-Para ti será así, pero..._

_Recibí una llamada. Decía que se dirigiera al aeropuerto.-Bueno, Lunita, nos vemos a la vuelta.-Como sea, í que me despedí de Luna y me fui a Paris._

* * *

Ya le veo la causa de su miedo.

Hoy es medianoche. Estoy por irme del teatro.

Traigo un bello vestido rojo, que parece el de una doncella y un par de zapatos con tacones medios blancos.

Han pasado ya 10 noches desde el accidente de la Prima. 10 noches desde que yo he estado como papel principal. 10 dias desde que comenzó mi relación con Laurence, el vizconde de París.

Él se ha puesto celoso. No, Laurence no.

Ha pasado muchas noches metido en mis sueños, llamándome, desesperado. Muy desesperado.

No le veo el rostro. Sólo un larguísimo cabello azul, en su rostro una máscara blanca, su cabello le cubre el ojo derecho, está vestido con un muy elegante traje de gala negro. Él me extiende la  
mano. Yo no le quiero seguir.

Pero esta noche estoy segura de que me llamará con lástima de nuevo.

Me voy a ir del teatro. Voy a ir por mis cosas y me cambiaré para irme.

De repente oigo un eco triste y lastimero que llama...

_-Eliza...Eliza..._

No le hago caso. Aunque sé que es su voz. No dejará de insistir hasta que me rinda.

_-Eliza...Eliza..._

Le hago caso. Me rindo. Voy paseando por el teatro mientras canto y escucho su nombre llamándome.

**_-En mis sueños está_**

**_En sueños me llamó_**

**_Es esa voz que me busca_**

**_Que mi nombre llamó..._**

**_¿Sueño yo otra vez?_**

**_Ahora cuenta me di_**

**_El Fantasma De la Ópera aquí está..._**

**_En mi mente._**

_-Eliza...Eliza..._- Llama él.

-¿Donde estás?- Pregunto.- ¿Donde estás?- Decido guiarme por sus lamentos. Subo y bajo escaleras. Mientras busco, escucho su voz cantar.

**_-Cantemos otra vez,_**

**_El dueto extraño_**

**_Mis poderes crecen_**

**_Sobre ti otra vez._**

Lo encuentro. Lo veo a la cara. Esa máscara blanca oculta un bello ojo color zafiro. Él sonrie con convencimiento.

-Eres...el Fantasma de la Ópera...

Me volteo. Me duele ver su rostro. Él sigue cantando.

**_-Y aunque te voltees_**

**_Y no me quieras ver_**

**_El Fantásma de la Ópera aquí está,_**

**_En tu mente._**

Me toma una mano mientras canta los primeros versos. Me volteo hacia él. Él hace ademán de besarme. Pero se da cuenta de que no puede. Hace ademán de sacarse la máscara. Le pongo una  
mano en su muñeca para evitarlo. Le canto dulcemente.

**_-Quienes vieron tu rostro_**

**_Tienen mucho terror_**

**_Soy yo tu máscara..._**

**_-Oyen mi voz.._**.- Cantó él. Me pone una mano alrededor de la cintura. Me apega a su cuerpo. Tomo su mano y comenzamos a cantar.

**_-Nuestra voz y alma_**

**_Una serán_**

**_El Fantasma de la Ópera aquí está_**

**_En nuestras mentes._**

Se saca la máscara. Que bello rostro tiene. Pero herido. Le tengo miedo. Canta una vez más.

**_-En tus fantasías_**

**_Sabías tú_**

**_El misterio y el hombre_**

Yo canté.

**_-Todos eran tuyos._**

Apega más mi cuerpo al suyo. Por su altura debe tener casi mi edad. Estamos frente con frente. Cantamos los dos.

**_-En este laberinto_**

**_La noche encegueció_**

**_El fantasma de la ópera está aquí_**

**_En tu mente._**

Un momento bastó para que me empujara suavemente el rostro. Unió sus labios con los mios. No pude evitar corresponderlo. Él me abraza. Luego desaparece. Yo abro mis ojos. Lo escucho  
decirme...

-_Canta, mi ángel de la música!_

**_-Es él, El Fantasma de la ópera..._**- Canto yo.

_-Canta, Eliza!_

Comienzo a jugar con los agudos de ese tono. La música que él había hecho aparecer cambió de rango.

_-Canta para mi!_

Comencé a seguir mis agudos. Más y más. Me duele la garganta...es...dolorosísimo...

_-Canta!_

Cambió de rango. Seguí los agudos. Me duele...no puedo...seguir...me duele!

_-Canta para mi!_

Mantuve el último agudo lo más que pude. Se me desgarra la garganta...no puedo más...ya no...mi corazón tampoco durará mucho...

_-Canta!_

**-!-** Ese agudo destruyó por completo mis cuerdas vocales. Ya no puedo más! Ya no...más...

Caí, rendida. No podía respirar. Ya no. Mi corazón dejó de latir. Mi voz de cantar.

**_Había muerto a manos del Fantasma de la ópera._**


End file.
